doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fifthteenth Master (Earth-12)
The Master was given a new body by the Tzun which allowed him to regenerate into his fifteenth incarnation. He later encountered the Warp Core, which changed his form back to that of his corpse-like self. History Post-Regeneration The Master's previous incarnation escaped the Cheetah planet and made a deal with the Tzun which involved the Master helping the Tzun to invade Earth in exchange for the Tzun building a new body for the Master. The Tzun accepted and the Master was given nanites that broke down the corrupted Trakenite DNA in his cells and restructure it. This restored the Master to being a "full" Time Lord which gave him a new regenerative cycle. The Master was later shot by Ace, which caused him to regenerate. :"Free? No fur... I appear to have survived." - First Words of the Fifthteenth Master However the Master managed to escape and retrieve his TARDIS by using a Stattenheim remote control, built from Tzun technology. After leaving a booby-trap for the Seventh Doctor in a nuclear warhead, the Master fled. (NA: First Frontier) A Trap for the Doctor The Master once laid a trap for the Doctor in one of the Doctor's homes using a device which would release the energy from a time fissure once the TARDIS materialised. This would destroy it. The plan failed when Sarah Jane Smith, Mike Yates and K-9 destroyed the device, causing the Master to flee. (VD: Housewarming) The Loom of Rassilon's Mouse The nanites the Tzun gave the Master eventually began to fail, causing him to seek the Loom of Rassilon's Mouse in order to make himself a new body. The plan failed and the Master managed to escape by hypnotising Kitai into posing as a decoy. (NA: Happy Endings) Warp Core The Master learned of a device known as the Warp Core, a sentient powerhouse of mental energy designed as a weapon to safeguard the planet Duchamp 331. The Master tracked the Warp Core to Earth, intending to use it to power his TARDIS. Unprepared for its power and underestimating its outside awareness, he was attacked by the Warp Core, having his body stripped from him, reducing him back to his decaying form. The Master then followed the Warp Core as it arrived on Duchamp 331. During that time he habitually wore a mask and adopted the alias Mr. Seta. (BFA: Dust Breeding) Dr. John Smith The Seventh Doctor made a deal with Death whereby the Master would have ten years of peace and sanity, at the end of which the Doctor must kill him. The still-scarred Master was found wandering the streets of Perfugium with amnesia. Taking the name Doctor John Smith, the Master bacome a physician with no memory of his past. The Master was taken in by Wilston-Croft, and inherited his house when Wilston-Croft died. During his ten years as John Smith, the Master had become emotionally involved with a woman named Jaqueline Schaeffer. At the end of the allotted time, the Doctor duly arrived but strove to avoid fulfilling his side of the bargain. The Master became aware of the Doctor's role in pledging him to Death as her servant but forgave him for it. Death herself was present, disguised as the Master's maid Jade and manipulated events so that the John Smith persona would crumble and the true Master become dominant once more. Death made a deal with the Master; the Master would be allowed to live if he became Death's servant, to which the Master agreed. (BFA: Master) Death When the Master arrived in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt, he was captured by the Daleks to be placed on trial, but his TARDIS was left behind in the tomb. (CC: Mastermind) The Master was tried and executed on Skaro by the Daleks as part of a Time Lord-Dalek treaty, (NA: Lungbarrow) wih his "last wish" being for his remains to be transported to Gallifrey. However, the Master had prepared for this by absorbing a Deathworm. Surviving his death, the Master took control of the Doctor's TARDIS, escaped to 1999 and took the body of an ambulence driver named Bruce. (DW: Doctor Who) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality As John Smith, the Master was still somehow deeply aware of his dark nature and troubled by it. As his true self, this incarnation had a far more darker and evil side to him than most of his other selves. He seemed to enjoy being mysterious about his true identity and enjoyed giving his enemies riddles as to who he truly was. Also compared to his other selves, this incarnation was far calmer and well spoken, which made him sound more sinister. (BFA: Master) ﻿Habits and Quirks As John Smith, the Master's favourite desert was marinated figs with a raspberry coulis, he grew tomatoes, made his own wine, enjoyed theatre, books, and the company of friends. The Master was not fond of dogs or people with shifty eyes. (BFA: Master) ﻿Skills . Appearance The Master wore a Vandyke beard, a dark Italian-designed suit, a silk shirt, and a cravat with a silver bird-of-prey tiepin. (VD: Housewarming)﻿ ﻿After being attacked by the Warp Core, the Master wore a mask and gloves to hide his disfigurement. (BFA: Dust Breeding) After becoming John Smith, the Master did not hide his disfigurement and wore a suit instead. (BFA: Master) Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes *According to David A. McIntee; the author of First Frontier, this incarnation of the Master's appearance is based upon that of the actor Basil Rathbone. Category:The Master (Earth-12) Category:Incarnations of the Master